


Good Mythical Summer

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Rhink ficlets [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, The tiniest hint of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Rhett and Link are supposed to be going paddle boarding but Link has other ideas.





	Good Mythical Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny ficlet I wrote in honor of good mythical summer 2019.

The sun beats down hard on Link’s exposed skin. He’s been lying in the sand for mere minutes and he already feels like he’s being roasted alive. He sticks a finger into his mouth and lifts the wet digit in the air. Not even a tiniest puff of wind. He sighs. It’s early morning and it’s already at least 83 degrees Fahrenheit. It’s getting hotter by the minute. The beach is still deserted. They wanted to come early, beat the crowd, get some paddle boarding done before work. It’s officially summer. They’ll be going on tour soon and there’s all these new projects they’ve been working on secretly. It’s going to be a busy time. They’ll see each other a lot, that’s for sure, but not like this. Not just the two of them. Rhett is late, though.

Link knows he should move to a shade. A bead of sweat rolls from his forehead to his temple. He can feel his lips getting chapped. It’s too hot to stay in direct sunlight. Even with the copious amounts of sunblock he’d lathered on before coming here, he might get seriously burned. But the early morning has him feeling placid and lazy and the heat actually feels kind of nice in a masochistic way. The burn is subtle but it reminds him of another type of pain he sometimes enjoys. He closes his eyes. Lets the memories wash over him as the heat rises. Rhett’s hands on him, hard and unyielding. The pleasure that rises after the pain recedes. The words that at first make him feel so small and then build him up again, renewed and stronger. The touch that moves from punishing to tender. He feels himself getting unbearably hard in his swim trunks. Sun still beats down on him, as relentless as ever. Every nerve in his body is alive and attentive. He craves.

Link hears the soft shift of the sand under the tall man’s feet. He keeps his eyes closed. He’s waiting. The sound stops near his head and after a moment, he hears the shutter click. Link opens one of his eyes and smirks at Rhett.

“I wasn’t sleeping.”

Rhett is smiling at him from above, holding his phone.

“I know.”

“Why did you still took the picture then?”

“How could I resist this view? We’re not even in the water yet and you’re already at full mast.”

Link laughs and lifts his hands. Rhett takes hold of him and easily pulls him up. Link’s skin feels tight around his bones and he presses against Rhett’s comparatively cool skin. Rhett lets out a surprised noise.

“Gosh, you’re scorching hot.”

“Thank you, baby.”

“I mean, yes, that too, but good God. This can’t be good for you.”

“Wanna help me cool down?” Link’s voice is a soft purr. He slowly grinds against Rhett’s thigh. Rhett chuckles.

“I thought we were going paddleboarding?” he asks, taking Link’s face in his hands. Link tips his face up and looks at Rhett, who is beaming brighter than the sun above them.

“The sea will wait for us,” Link whispers before their lips press together. Rhett’s mouth is wet and willing and Link dives into it like it’s the pool of cold water he desperately needs. Link’s hands wander to Rhett’s back and dip below the waistline of his swim trunks finding something to squeeze. Rhett moans into Link’s mouth. Rhett’s leg presses hard against Link’s erection and Link grinds against it eagerly.

“Come on then, hot head. Let’s go somewhere more private,” Rhett whispers and pulls Link by the hand towards his car. The sand is like a bed of hot coals under Link’s bare feet and Rhett’s thumb brushes against the back of his hand like a promise. Link feels the blaze of the morning sun in his back and smiles as his own personal sun leads him forward. 

It’s going to be a good mythical summer.


End file.
